Yoyo and Baton
by Evilbunny0
Summary: Marinette is an exorcist at the black order, and has been for two years. Adrien has joined recently, and Marinette can't help but to crush on him a little. Drabbles
1. Setting the Stage

Marinette swung her yoyo into the akuma, ignoring the explosion to check her surroundings. Adrien had just used _Cataclysm_ to destroy the last level two, and there were still a great many level ones. Jumping, Marinette landed on the akuma about to shoot at Adrien and swung her Innocence in the air, absentmindedly shouting out ' _Lucky Charm!_ ' as she did so. A swirl of black and red dots resembling ladybugs materialized around it, the cute image destroyed rather quickly as the swarm of dots almost devoured the akuma in mere minutes.

Panting a little, Marinette deactivated _Miraculous Ladybug_ and rolled it up, storing it safely in her handy little side pouch. Adrien grinned at her as he folded _Chat Noir_ up, and bowed dramatically, putting the baton into its position in the same fluid motion.

"Ah, My Lady always manages to save the day, her great beauty-" Adrien flirted, winking at her very badly in a rather adorkable way.

"Nope, no, nooooooooope." Marinette interrupted, trying (and failing) to hide the cute blush adorning her cheeks.

As exorcists, the two worked incredibly well together, but at home Marinette could only act awkward around her crush, which confused the poor boy, but thankfully he hadn't caught on yet.

"Aw, but My Lady's charm is too much for miao purrfect self to handle"

Marinette's finger went for his nose, causing him to stumble back to miss it.

A snap snatched their attention back to their forgotten companion, who was grinning at the photo taken with the camera he'd stolen from the science department. "Gotcha!"

"Lavi!" Marinette squeaked, mortified and red as her Innocence, knowing she would _never_ live this down. Unless she worked up the guts to ask Adrien out, but that wasn't happening anytime soon.

"Whaaat? I need to show Kanda that you two really do act different together! I can't lose this bet!" Adrien covered his face and shook his head at Lavi, and Marinette was growing steadily redder, if possible. "Well, i mean, It's not like Yuu said anything about taking the bet, but he didn't say no, so now he can't eat soba for a day now. Actually, he did say something, but i think 'leave me alone or else i'll take that camera and shove it up your-"

Miraculous Ladybug lassoed itself around the camera, and tugged it free from Lavi's grasp, hitting Lavi in the face as it returned to Marinette. Despite futile attempts on Lavi's part to reclaim his victory, Marinette took the camera and fled for her life and dignity.

Adrien watched her go, admiring her quick thinking, oblivious to the fact that she was acting out of panic. Beside him, unnoticed, Lavi was moping on the ground, muttering about having to _buy Kanda soba,_ which is _so expensive he'll be broke for a week._

Both just kind of assumed that Marinette destroyed the evidence, but if either one bothered to ask Lenalee, she would swear up and down that the photo was beautifully framed in Marinette's room, just barely hidden by a half-made dress. As it was, neither did, and Marinette happily enjoyed the purrfect- ah, _perfectly,_ timed picture.

 **Whoops. guess whose still in hell.**

 **Also, this will be the first ML xover! Yay!**

 **i love DGM and ML and they have stuff in common, like 'Akuma' carrting over into english, and black butterflys.**

 **kinda wanna expand on this world, so hopefully i'll remember too.**

 **Notes:**

 **Marinette and Lenalee are really good friends, but Alya remains Marinette's best friend.**

 _ **Miraculous Ladybug**_ **is Marinette's Innocence, and** ** _Lucky charm_** **is her first level. It is in her Yoyo, and IF crystal, it would be her earrings (still maybe on crystal, but meh, its a drabble. who knows)**

 _ **Chat Noir**_ **is Adriens Innocence, his Baton, and Cataclysm is his level one. thinking the thing with the black lipstick for level two. ;) IF crystal, (meh) it would be in his ring.**

 **Hawkmoth is a level 5 akuma. bc why not.**

 **Review~**


	2. Ancient Destruction: Chat Blanc!

Marinette's sobs wracked her body as she continued to search the city, ignoring the wounds that littered her body. She couldn't find him _anywhere,_ and she felt like _such a failure._ Not for the first time, she wished that she was home, with Mom and Papa and Alya… Warm and safe…

The wind swept through her admittedly small frame, never allowing her shivers to cease but doing nothing to stop the warm throbs coming from all her wounds.

"Adrien!" She screamed desperately, shoving all her selfish thoughts aside.

Adrien had challenged the Level Three, and pushed himself harder than she had ever seen him go. In all honesty, Marinette blamed herself. If only she had finished the horde of level two's attempting to attack the city sooner, than she might've been able to help. But she hadn't, she'd been too slow. And Adrien could be-

No, he wouldn't do that to her, _he couldn't. She wouldn't let him, damn it!_

But she wondered if she already had.

 _Marinette was nervous, there were still a few level twos left, and they weren't going down easily. The explosions that had before been coming from her right were now coming from behind her and were steadily becoming more intense. It was quite obvious that the Level Three had gotten into the city._

 _Finishing two at once, Marinette faced the final three, breath coming out in gasps now._

 _But then, the world seemed to stop, her eyes widened as her blood turned to ice, she screamed denial at the top of her lungs and the words that stopped everything rang throughout the battlefield._

"Ancient Destruction: Chat Blanc!"

She could feel the stares of the locals boring into her back as she ran, but ignoring them as steadily as the wind and the warning rumbles of thunder. Finally reaching the ginormous pile of rubble, she collapsed to her knees. Anyone under that would be under almost 6 tons of debri, and certainly dead.

Marinettes breathing hitched, and tears flowed down her face, but shestill stubbornly struggled to her feet. She wandered the ruins, not quite sure what she was looking for.

Laughing caught her attention, dying, but still smug and mocking. Marinettes vision tunneled and went red as her eyes landed on the level three, trapped under a ginormous stone pillar.

"I won… I won! Cat boy couldn't beat me!"

Marinettes foot stomped on its head, and the akuma went silent and looked up at her.

She couldn't get the words out, emotions were clogging her throat and she could only glare at him.

"What's the matter little girl, Cat got your tongue?"

She stumbled away from the monster at the sheer audacity, and wasted no more time before she _smashed_ Ladybug through It's _Miserable. Little. Head._

She stepped away from the following explosion, coldly watching the flames and ignoring the debris falling around her. She still wanted to curl up into a ball and cry until she physically couldn't, but somehow she managed not too. Marinette just stood there, glaring at the pit in the rubble the explosion caused, but not really looking at it. It wasn't until Ladybug deactivated and then reactivated that Marinette was jolted back to reality, and Marinette took the gentle reminder that it was time to leave, and turned.

A gentle green glow barely caught her eye, having missed it in her daze. Marinette jumped into the pit and crouched down, trying in vain to squash any hope that swelled up before they were proven false. Peering into the green gem thing, Marinette gasped as she saw a person in there and wasted no time in using her 'Lucky Charm.'

In no time, the little black and red dots had eaten their way through the mess surrounding the mess, and Marinette pulled the crystal free with her yo-yo. Adriens form was visible through the murky crystal, and Marinette let out a laugh/sob of relief at the sight.

Adriens vision was blurry. he could vaguely hear talking and movement but it was all muffled. He was very warm, and he could feel various wounds but not any pain.

What had happened? Where was he? Wasn't he just-

 _oh yeah_

Numbly, he remembered. The level three, Chat Blanc, the explosion, the scream- wait, who screamed?

"Adrien!"

Everything came into focus as something hugged him fast and hard, but surprisingly gentle. He grinned as he hugged Marinette back, sitting up slightly. She pulled back, and he reluctantly let go, wanting the comforting hug to go on.

"My lady," he croaked, surprised at how weak he sounded. "I-"

His cheek stung suddenly, his face had turned without his permission, and Adrien realised belatedly that Marinette was crying.

"YOU IDIOT!" crap."WHAT WERE YOU _THINKING?!_ I WAS WORRIED _SICK,_ ADRIEN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE _DEAD!"_ the her words shot through him like an arrow, and the reality of what he did set in. tears pricked in the corners of his eyes, but he ignored them.

Marinette looked like she was going to continue, but stopped herself when Adrien went to speak.

"i'm sorry, i-it was… i was…" He took a breath, the tears falling now. "I'm sorry, i was stupid."

He expected her to storm off, and averted his gaze to where his hands- ah, hand, one was unfunctional- were clutching the sheets, and flinched when she hugged him again.

"It was scary." she whispered, nuzzling into his neck.

"It was." he agreed, face buried in her shoulder.

 **oops. i made angst.**

 **This takes place during the Edo arc, so Adrien isn't the first to defeat a lvl 3/become crystallized.**

 ***continues to ignore other fanfictions***

 **Please review! i'd really appriciate it!**


End file.
